


有偿加班

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 一个Beta 21/Omega 10的PWP。





	有偿加班

“本来是文尼，但他今天有别的事，所以就是我，”席尔瓦说，“代表队里来看看你。”

“谢了队长。”躺在床上的Omega把自己埋在枕头里说。

席尔瓦歪头观察了一下，确定阿圭罗只是心情不好之后，相当宽容地说：“别紧张，佩普不在这里，说西语也行。”

他当然不在，这是我家。昆腹诽道，像只海星似地趴在原处一动不动。

“你不是来操我的？”他没抱希望地问，直白到冒犯。

“如果你是在责怪我把话说得像徇私——佩普也会那么说的，要是他在的话；或者解释一下你看起来有点失望的原因，”大卫犹豫了一下，还是决定指出事实，“假如今天来的是队里的年轻小孩儿，你明天大概下不了床。”然后恢复进度拖慢，错过下场比赛。

闻言，昆暂时从枕头海里浮出水面：“我没，我只是，看见你的时候，忽然意识到我睡遍全队的计划，退役之前大概是完不成了。”说完，他重新倒了下去，被单底下湿漉漉的穴口随着动作又吐出了一波滑腻的液体。烦死人的发情期，但他也可以借着这个缘由满嘴跑火车，没人会怪他，虽然平常的时候也不会有人怪他，因为大家都知道他不是真心想那样说的。

“睡遍全队计划”当然是不存在的，当然，但不是说塞尔吉奥一点念头都没动过。不太认真地、不那么走心地随便喜欢一下什么人，又出于责任以及省事的心态决不透露给任何人，这是很正常的事情，对吧？这不是错；要不要付诸实践才值得商榷，而关于这个问题他们早就有定论了。几年前中场球员遭到肘击受伤之后，昆去探望过他——不用费劲拧着舌头就能聊天的队友，宝贝儿子的偶像，关心一下也不是什么稀奇的事。总之，当时他抱着大卫，原本应该落在脸颊上的亲吻最终被魔术师收进了掌心里。大卫的手像只口罩一样遮住了他的下半张脸，昆按兵不动看着他，魔术师迎上他的目光，开始了就职演说。

“我了解你，昆，”大卫平静地说，但房间里大概能有十五头Dumbo在胡乱飞舞，“安慰受伤的人像是一种本能，或者天性，你只是生来如此，习惯于包扎眼前见到的伤口。”

他那话说得就跟塞尔吉奥还是个小孩儿一样，善良值得夸奖，撒娇会被照单全收，犯了错误也会被原谅，但大人做出的决定不会更改——想到这里，实际上只比他小两岁的前锋甚至有点委屈，不过还是从善如流地把亲吻留在他掌心，最终收到了一个舒展的笑容和“谢谢”。

 

“你还没有回答刚才的问题。”昆知道自己不该揪着这点不放，太刻薄了，但荷尔蒙上头就是有点控制不住。

大卫的反应倒也在意料之中：“如果你要求的话。”

“噢，”他继续酸溜溜地说，“是什么让你改变了想法呢？”

房间里安静了片刻。一只手横空出世，降落在他的脑袋上，揉了揉他银白色的头发：“因为我忽然意识到，我在退役之前睡遍全队的计划快要完不成了。”

——妈的。昆在心里骂了出来。情热又开始发疯，贴着手臂皮肤的脸颊不听指挥兀自发烫。他大可以负隅顽抗，闭着眼睛不看大卫，但潮红已经漫上耳朵尖，藏都没处藏。

“好烂的笑话，拾人牙慧，”他低声说，不知道自己在向什么妥协，“润滑剂和套子在床头柜抽屉里。”

“嗯，还有，提前问一句，”大卫起身拉开抽屉翻找，照这个情况，润滑剂估计是用不到了，“你是喜欢冰的，还是正常温度就好？”

“冰的，”床上的Omega哼了一声，“我现在好热。”

“那我得去一趟厨房。”Beta笑起来。

 

大卫回来时带着一只玻璃杯，整整齐齐的正方体冰块装在里边互相碰撞，叮当作响。21号球员坐在床边，他个头很小，但有双比例不错的手，骨骼清晰，指节匀称，眼下这双手的左手两根手指正慢慢伸进杯口，埋在冰块堆里轻轻地搅动。昆好奇地露出一只眼睛想要瞧瞧他在做什么，却被这一眼充满暗示的场景激得更加兴奋。

玻璃杯被干脆地安置在一边的声音结束了这场小小的视觉前戏，被子卷起来丢到一边，魔术师的双手直奔主题。昆凑上来吻他，然后在他双唇间闷哼起来，被洗去温度的手指摸到了他吐着水的穴口，逆流而入，他紧张得脚趾都蜷缩起来，体内热情的软肉一拥而上，缠紧了探进来的冰凉指节不放。那根手指还在往里伸——这他妈不行，不行，昆在心里无声地尖叫，这绝对是他吃过的最色情的“冰棒”，字面意义上。

“我其实有点明白，”空闲的那只手钻进白色T恤里，轻轻掐了一把昆的乳尖，“一般人不会那么选，你其实就是喜欢刺激而已，紧得像个处女让你更有快感吗？”

被摸到敏感点的时候昆拒绝思考Beta哪里来的经验这种问题，那根手指放肆地蹂躏着要害，冰凉凉的触感在他心尖上跳踢踏舞，弹跳的雷电击中他，快感干脆抽掉了整条脊椎，无法反抗。

挣扎再三，他在激吻中咬住大卫的嘴唇，终于迫使他注意到自己有话要说：“不是，不是……”昆叼住他颈侧的皮肤又放开，缓了缓才终于找到说话的声音。“紧点等会儿你会比较舒服。”

他抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，顺从地被卷进下一个亲吻里。

 

“大卫——大卫，你好了没？”昆含着自己的手指说，另一只手揉了一把对方腿间就要作势扯下裤子。自己身前硬着的性器还在流水，他也已经在很努力地忍着了。昆躺在歪七扭八的枕头上，乖得像只兔子，只不过是正在发情的那种，只要大卫一把手指抽出去，他就会立刻重新填满，给自己扩张。

湿漉漉、滑腻腻的手指在包装上打滑了几次，安全套危机终于得到解决。大卫抬眼一看，昆已经进展到三根手指，他耐心地再次加入，带出了昆的手指，再掀起前锋的一条腿，慢慢把自己替进去。昆想要攥着床单，但是手里使不上劲，他的好搭档有个大家伙，相对于个头来说简直有点惊人，以致于被撑开的仿佛不只是发情期里不知餍足的小嘴儿，还有他整个人，从头到脚，每一节骨头。他后悔了，或许后入方便一些，但现在——进到一半的时候——换别的姿势，基本上就是要他死。

“谢谢，”就在昆终于做好了心理建设的时候，大卫忽然在他耳边说，“真的很舒服。”

昆被这句低语夸奖得浑身发抖，他真的觉得他要射了，如果不是一直紧绷着身体极力忍耐的话。埋在身体里的阴茎终于不再蛰伏，转而与内壁认真摩擦，努力接触，头一回见面总要留个好印象。大卫揉捏着昆的手臂和小腹帮他放松，肌肉在不发力时手感极好，剩下的更柔软的组织就是脂肪。他知道昆一直在努力控制，奈何囤积脂肪备孕明晃晃被写在Omega的基因里，尤其是成熟之后——眼前的努力成果可圈可点，但这不代表他会放过他。

“‘睡遍全队’，你打算给本哈明添几个弟弟妹妹？不对，你肚子里已经有一个了，是不是，”他的指挥官柔声提议道，“不如送去曼城青训，努力一点，昆，有可能凑齐一套首发吗？”他说这话的时候性器顶端刚好逼到生殖腔口，每往那处软肉顶一下，昆就无法自制地发抖，唇边逸出一串连不成调的呻吟。他忍了忍没再往里面去，毕竟再往里面就不好说了。不进生殖腔也可以带昆渡过发情期，他总体上还是倾向于把那个地方留给昆决定要的人。但里面那张小嘴真的很粘人，软绵绵地吮着欺负过来的性器，怎么折腾都行，和主人一样好脾气。昆扭着身子把他更往深处含了一些，口中的声音含混不清，脑海中只有本能叫嚣着要再深一点，再深一点，进到生殖腔里来，最好射进来，给他一个孩子。

 

大脑在高潮中迟钝停机，分辨不清射精的快感与被射精带来的餍足哪一个更先到来，只有绵延不绝的混沌一片包裹着意识，然后从那里面剥离出初生的宇宙，空白，迟疑，世间万物，更多的存在，与自己相连的人，最后是迟到出现的自己。

“通常这个时候Alpha会抱着我黏糊一会儿，”昆哑着嗓子说，“你全身而退的完好程度简直让我有点受伤。”

大卫捏捏他漫不经心支起的膝盖：“但我是个Beta。”

昆翻了个白眼：“你还是大卫·席尔瓦，训练躲镜头，赛后逃采访。”

西班牙人被逗笑起来，低着头看上去腼腆又无害（假象，都是假象，这个人在场上基本上就是匹野马），扯过湿巾帮他清理：“我哪有……腿再分开点，流心馅饼，我们得帮你收拾干净。”

“流心巧克力派”哼哼唧唧地掰开自己的腿，潮吹又不是他的错。“你要留下来吃晚餐吗？”他小声问。

“我今天加班够久了，”魔术师捡起衣服婉拒道，“总不能下场比赛一起看饮水机。”

“好吧……那我就不送你了。对了，”昆说，“你会再把头发留长吗？”

大卫开门的动作一顿。

“你先刮胡子。”


End file.
